This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The DNA Microarray and Expression Core (Microarray Core) at TNPRC currently provides the following services: A. DNA Microarrays: 1) Microarray experimental design: 2) Spotted or 2-color microarray experiments: 3) Microarray Data Analysis 4) Small Sample Amplification 5) PCR Arrays 6) RNA Isolation B. siRNA based gene-silencing: 1) Design and synthesis of a subset of siRNA's useful to the TNPRC community 2) Optimization and standardization of individual siRNA assay In the year 2008, the core billed $ 64,684.50 to various TNPRC investigators including $ 22,195.74 in labor charges for the various assays performed in the core, excluding data analysis. In addition the core supported investigators who brought their own reagents to us, by performing their experiments and charging for only labor. At least three investigators used the core in this manner. During the year 2008, the core handled ~500 unique RNA (or cDNA) samples, and performed 213 total unique microarray hybridizations for the various investigators. This resulted in the generation of close to 2 TB (TERABYTES) of DNA Microarray data (including both raw and analyzed data). Some of this data has already been published, while much more is currently being analyzed. In the coming years, the core would like to expand into the following research service areas: 1. Custom microarrays: The core will produce several custom microarrays based on demand. The first few arrays that will be designed, fabricated and produced by the core will include rhesus macaque tissue arrays (Gut, brain), a pan-macaque lympho-chip and a multi-pathogen detection chip for surveillance of the "pathogen-free" macaque colony.